


Hjelp en bror, 'a

by aconcretemoon



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (Selv om det ikke skal så mye til da), Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mer bruk av ordet 'pikk' enn jeg strengt tatt er komfortabel med, Translation, post-S3
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconcretemoon/pseuds/aconcretemoon
Summary: NB: This is JUST a translation, credit for the original fic goes todiamondjacketIsak sitter alene ved det faste bordet deres i kantina når Magnus setter seg ned ved siden av ham. Vanligvis ville Magnus prøvd å pense inn på et slikt emne med Isak – han er den i vennegjengen som er minst komfortabel med å snakke åpent om sånne ting – men Magnus trenger svar, og det haster.“Går du ned på Even?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Help a brother out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900881) by [diamondjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjacket/pseuds/diamondjacket). 



> Hei-hå! Jeg leste den orginale, engelske ficen for en liten stund siden og likte den godt – og tenkte dermed at jeg skulle oversette den til norsk for å gjøre den enda mer "autentisk". Dette er ment som en form for ros. Ficen er selvfølgelig oversatt med den opprinnelige forfatterens tillatelse. Dette er første gang jeg oversetter en lengre, fiksjonell tekst på denne måten. Noen steder har jeg vært ganske direkte, andre steder har jeg vært ganske liberal. Håper det ble brukbart!
> 
> T-rating for snakk om sex (men ikke på en grafisk måte)

Det er ikke sånn at Magnus ikke er lykkelig med Vilde. For det er han virkelig – hun er kjempemorsom, og smart, og den fineste jenta han noensinne har sett i virkeligheten. Joda, hun kan være litt intens, og av og til kommer noen av guttene i gymgarderoben med kommentarer om at det ikke er sjans for at han får seg noe med en jente som er så uptight, men de er bare drittsekker. Han er lykkelig. Han er lykkeligere enn han trodde var mulig. 

Selv om ting mellom dem begynte med et løfte om umiddelbar seksuell tilfredsstillelse, ble det fort kleint da de låste seg inne på soverommet til Isak og begynte å hooke – Magnus ante ikke hva han skulle gjøre med hendene sine, eller om det var greit å ta henne på puppene, og _burde han spørre henne hva hun vil, eller vil hun at han skal kontrollere situasjonen? Hvorfor gikk de ikke gjennom denne faenskapen her i seksualundervisningen? Hvorfor hadde han ikke spurt Jonas eller Mahdi om hånd-action?_

Etter litt nervøs klining og noen avbrutte forsøk på noe mer, hadde Vilde spurt (stille, mens hun så ned på hendene sine, som om hun var redd for hvordan han kom til å reagere), “Er det greit om vi tar ting litt sakte?”  
Og det var han innså at han faktisk _var_ desp. Men han var ikke desp etter sex – han var desp etter _henne_.  
Og hvis hun ville ta ting sakte, så skulle han faen meg gjøre det med et smil om munnen.

( _Og kanskje du ikke er klar for å ta ting lengre, heller_ , la en liten del av hjernen hans til.)

Så de har tatt det rolig siden det, ett steg av gangen, og har blitt kjent med hverandre og blitt vant til… intime greier. Og det har vært fantastisk. Han elsker huden hennes og håret hennes og lydene hun lager, og hvordan hun rødmer _overalt_. Og med Jonas og Mahdi sine stemmer kimende i hodet, brukte han to hele uker på å researche hvordan man går ned på jenter – og han må bare si at har noen seriøse, pornoverdige skills nå, og det tror han Vilde er enig i. Internettet er virkelig en gave. 

Men selv om han selv har trent som en atlet i Cunnilingus-olympiaden, har Vilde aldri vist noen tegn til at hun kan ha lyst til å… gjengjelde. De har aldri snakket om det og han har aldri spurt, men hun har aldri så mye som prøvd å nærme seg pikken hans med munnen sin – som er greit!  
Det er helt greit, det er _så_ greit, Magnus vil ikke være en av de drittsekkene som mener at hun må gjøre det, eller at han _fortjener_ det, eller noe.  
Men de har gjort mange andre ting – flotte ting, artige ting – og hun har vært gira og med på alt. Så hvorfor er dette uaktuelt? Har han fucka noe opp, på en eller annen måte? Venter hun på et eller annet slags kryptisk signal fra ham? Er det noe med pikken hans som er – _åneiværsåsnillikke_ – unormalt?  
Han har prøvd å legge det fra seg, prøvd å komme seg over det. Men han klarer det ikke. Han er nødt til å vite. 

 

Isak sitter alene ved det faste bordet deres i kantina når Magnus setter seg ned ved siden av ham. Vanligvis ville Magnus prøvd å pense inn på et slikt emne med Isak – han er den i vennegjengen som er minst komfortabel med å snakke åpent om sånne ting – men Magnus trenger svar, og det haster. 

“Går du ned på Even?”  
Ut i fra hvordan Isaks øyne buler ut, og hvordan han nesten setter sandwichen i halsen, innser Magnus at han nok skulle ha penset _litt_ mer inn på temaet først.  
“Øh, _hva_?”  
Å jo, han skulle definitivt ha gjort det. Men det er for sent nå.  
“Du hørte meg. Har du sugd Even før?”  
Ansiktsuttrykket til Isak er noe midt i mellom avsky og forskrekkelse, og om ikke det hadde vært for at Magnus’ fremtidige sexliv står og faller på denne samtalen, hadde han ledd ræva av seg. 

“Hva faen, Magnus?” hveser Isak, og ser seg rundt. “Dette er et offentlig sted.”  
Magnus fnyser. “Ja, og? Hvem bryr seg? Hele skolen vet jo at du liker pikk. I alle fall Even sin.”  
Isak ser opp mot himmelen, som om han ber Herren om å redde ham. Eller sette et nådestøt i ham. Muligens begge deler.  
“Herregud, Mags, hvorfor i _helvete_ vil du vite det?”  
“Fordi jeg trenger hjelpa di, mann!” utbryter Magnus. “Ting går jævlig fett med Vilde. Du vet, jeg er ganske sikker på at jeg elsker henne, ass. Og jeg går ned på henne, sånn, hele tiden–  
“Jeg trenger ikke høre—“  
“—men hun vil aldri gjøre det tilbake! Pikken min er et munn-fritt område, og jeg vet ikke hva jeg gjør feil.”  
Uttrykket til Isak forvandles til et av intens smerte. “Kom an ‘a, dude! Jeg kan’ke spørre noen av jentene jeg kjenner, og du er den eneste vennen jeg har som ofte er i nærkontakt med pikker.”  
“Én! Bare én pikk,” sier en forarget Isak. “Du får det til å høres ut som om jeg har homse-orgier hver helg.”  
Magnus himler med øynene. “Greit, nærkontakt med en pikk, i entall. Men…gjør du det?”

Isak sukker tungt og gnir seg i tinningen, som om han prøver å kvitte seg med en hodepine. “Ja,” biter han til slutt ut. Aha! Magnus call’a det.  
“Flott!” sier han. “Fett. Så du kan hjelpe meg, ikke sant?”  
“Ingen i verden kan gi deg all den hjelpen du faktisk trenger, Mags,” sier Isak, som den jævelen han faktisk er. Det er en av tingene Magnus liker mest ved ham. 

“Så, hva skjer’a?” spør Magnus, og gestikulerer vilt . “Hvorfor vil hun ikke gjøre det? Hvordan fikk Even deg til å ville gjøre det?”  
Isak gir ham blikket. “Magnus, du er en idiot”-blikket. “Det va’kke noe Even gjorde for at jeg skulle gjøre det, jeg bare…hadde lyst, okei?”  
“Men hvorfor?”  
“Vet ikke jeg vel!” utbryter Isak, og kaster hendene i været. “Jeg ville bare at det skulle føles bra for han, liksom. Og han hadde allerede gjort det på meg og det var jævlig nice, så–”

“Wooo! Way to go, dude!” avbryter Magnus, og holder hånden opp for en high five. Joda, han er desp på svar, men det er alltid nok tid til å gratulere en bro.  
Isak stirrer på hånden hans et øyeblikk før han overgir seg og klasker svakt til den.  
“Ugh, Jesus Christ,” stønner han. “Jeg ville jo bare at det skulle føles like bra for han som det hadde føltes for meg, ikke sant?”  
Magnus tar seg selv i å nikke tankefullt. “Så, hva, vil hun ikke… at det skal føles bra for meg? Fordi... hun ikke liker meg på den måten, liksom?”  
Tanken er, ærlig talt, helt forjævlig. Og den får magen hans til å slå knute på seg i bekymring.

Isak legger nok merke til ynken i fjeset hans, for han skynder seg med å berolige ham. “Neida, det er sikkert ikke det,” sier han fort, “Hun digger deg, ass. Det ser jo alle.”  
Det er en lettelse. Isak er kanskje en liten jævel, og litt rar når det gjelder sex-greier, men han vet vanligvis hva han snakker om. Hvis han sier at Vilde liker Magnus, så gjør hun det. 

“Men hva er det jeg gjør feil, da?” spør Magnus, med et skuldertrekk.  
Isak ser vekk og truter litt med munnen, som er “jeg tenker hardt”-fjeset hans. “Det e’kke sikkert det har noe med deg å gjøre, da,” sier han. “Å gjøre _det_ er litt… skummelt. Det kan være en skummel ting, ass.”  
“Hun er redd for pikken min?”  
Isak slår til ham i armen. “Nei, din dust. Jeg mener bare at det er litt sånn… skremmende, liksom. Altså, jeg var litt redd første gangen jeg gjorde det. Mest fordi jeg ikke visste hva faen jeg holdt på med, men også fordi… du føler deg så utsatt, eller hva jeg skal si. Sårbar, liksom. Du må jo stole veldig på den andre personen, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener.”  
Magnus skjønner ikke helt hva han mener, men han tror han begynner å forstå det så vidt.  
“Hun er sikkert bare nervøs,” fortsetter Isak.”For liksom, kom an, dude, hun er jo nervøs over _alt_.”

Selv om Magnus har lyst å skyte inn for å forsvare Vilde, så er det også litt sant. Og ærlig talt, så er det noe han på en måte elsker ved henne, uansett. Men hun har vært mye mindre nervøs siden de ble sammen, og han håper det er delvis på grunn av ham. Å gjøre henne mer nervøs er det siste han vil. 

“Tror du hun tror jeg kommer til å skade henne, eller no’?” spør Magnus, litt redd for svaret.  
“For det kommer jeg ikke til å gjøre, ass! Hvordan sier jeg til henne at hun ikke trenger å være redd?”  
Isak ser på ham et øyeblikk, og Magnus synes han ser en antydning av et smil i fjeset hans. Som er rart, for vanligvis smiler Isak bare til Magnus når han terger ham.  
“Du kan jo bare si det, da,” sier han. “Vær ærlig og straight up om ting. Det funka jo sist, ikke sant?”  
“Joda,” sier Magnus, siden å skrike “JEG ER SÅ REDD PLIS IKKE FÅ MEG TIL Å GJØRE DET” sikkert ville tiltrukket seg en del oppmerksomhet. 

“Eller så kan du bare, liksom, ta det chill. Gi henne litt tid til å bli komfortabel med det,” fortsetter Isak. Han pauser et øyeblikk. “Eller…”  
“Eller…?”  
“Altså, det kan jo hende at hun aldri… kommer til å ha lyst? Ikke alle er komfortable med å gjøre alt, liksom.” 

Og ja, wow, det hadde sugd. Han er ganske sikker på at han hadde fått det til å funke likevel, siden han elsker henne uansett hva, og _det_ er mye viktigere enn de utallige fantasiene han har tenkt opp som involverer munnen til Vilde og pikken hans (og et kattekostyme – hold kjeft). Men, fy faen, det hadde sugd. Eller ikke, da. 

“Du vet vel at hun ikke _må_ gjøre det, sant?” spør Isak, og ser litt bekymret ut.  
“Det vet jeg vel!” sier Magnus, og slår Isak i armen. For, helt serr. “Jeg hadde aldri pusha henne til å gjøre noe sånt, din douche. Hvordan kan du tro noe sånt om meg?”  
Irriterende nok ser ikke Isak ut til å bli særlig påvirket av slaget. Han bare ser på Magnus og smiler bredt. “Nja, jeg vet ikke jeg, du er fortsatt ganske desp, ass.”  
“Drittsekk.”  
“Bare snakk med henne, dude,” sier Isak til slutt. “Fortell henne hva du føler og at du vil være sikker på at det går bra for henne, og at du er der for henne, uansett hva hun vil.”  
Magnus nikker. “Takk, ass. Det tror jeg gjør.”

Han gir ham en broderlig klask på ryggen, og så er de stille en stund. Isak fortsetter å spise sandwichen sin, før han etterhvert finner frem mobilen og begynner å spille Candy Crush – som han er helt elendig på, det er lættis. Magnus føler en overveldende varme og takknemlighet for bro’en sin, men likevel… det er én ting han gjerne skulle visst. 

“Så… liker du det?”  
Isak legger fra seg mobilen i en voldsom bevegelse. “Magnus.”  
“ _Hva?_ Jeg vil bare vite om du synes det er digg. Hvordan er det?”  
Om Isak hadde himlet kraftigere med øynene, hadde de gått i stykker. Han gnir seg i fjeset med hånden sin og ser ut som om han tenker nøye på hvordan han skal svare – før han til slutt bare trekker på skuldrene, som for å si, faen heller.  
“Jeg kan’ke tro at jeg faktisk sier dette til deg, men… ja, jeg liker det. Det er litt vanskelig å beskrive – det er liksom litt skummelt og du føler deg sårbar og sånt, men du føler deg også litt sånn… powerful, på en måte? Som om du har kontroll, liksom. Jeg hadde egentlig ikke trodd at jeg kom til å like det så mye, men det føles faktisk ganske fett, ass.”

Magnus bare stirrer på ham.  
“Hva?” sier Isak, og rynker brynene “Slutt å se på meg på den måten!”  
Mer stirring.  
“Det var du som hadde så jævlig lyst å vite det, da, din drittsekk,” sier Isak.

Til slutt klarer ikke Magnus å holde seg igjen lengre.  
“Hah!” ler han høyt. “Du elsker det, du!”  
“Dude, hold kjeft,” hveser Isak.  
“Du elsker å gi blowjobs, fy faen!”

“Hvem elsker å gi blowjobs?” lyder stemmen til Jonas bak dem, før han og Mahdi setter fra seg kantinematen og tar de to ledige plassene ved bordet.  
Magnus gliser. “Isak.”  
Isak lager en lyd som om han er døende, og begraver ansiktet i hendene. Mahdi, chill som alltid, nikker bare.  
“Jeg har hørt at dudes er flinkere på det,” sier han, som om han konstaterer fakta. “Er Even veldig flink, eller?”  
“Ja, jeg har hørt det, jeg óg,” legger Jonas til.  
Isak løfter hodet og slipper ut et langt, ynkelig sukk.  
“Jeg skal aldri hjelpe noen av dere noen gang igjen.”


End file.
